


Desire, Duvets, and Other Disasters

by storyplease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexytimes, Sheets, potions symposium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyplease/pseuds/storyplease
Summary: It's the annual Potions Symposium and Hermione does not want to get out of bed for her early-morning meeting. It falls to Severus, who suffers from insomnia and doesn't sleep anyway, to drag her out of bed and get her to show up on time, lest he be forced to stand up in front of a million people by himself. Unfortunately standing up to one naked witch isn't much easier.





	Desire, Duvets, and Other Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Short, fluffy Snamione for fun and giggles while I hold everything together. I swear, you guys, the month of August is trying to literally kill me.

“Too...warm...” Hermione mumbled, half-asleep.

“Oh no you don’t,” Severus said, “You were the one who wanted to co-run the early-morning meeting on cursed wounds and charmed potions. If it were up to me, we wouldn’t have done such a ridiculous thing.”

“Yeah,” Hermione mumbled, her head still halfway under a pillow, “if it were up to you, you wouldn’t even be here.”

Severus glared at her, his indignation neatly obscuring the fact that her long, tangled hair was obscuring her bare back.  She kicked a leg out of the bottom of the duvet.

“Just go on without me, I’ll be right there,” she grumbled, turning on her side and grumbling about the heat.  Unfortunately for her, accommodations in the Wizarding World didn’t exactly tend to come with air conditioning.

“I know exactly what will happen if I leave you in here, Hermione,” Severus growled, “and it will be you sleeping and me sitting in front of a podium looking embarrassed.”

“You? Embarrassed? Never happens,” Hermione said dismissively.

“For your information, just because you’ve never seen it, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t happen!” Severus replied with a sniff. “Come on, then, up you get!”

He grabbed the duvet and pulled it up a bit like a child with a parachute in gym class, only to hear Hermione suddenly shriek “OH FUCK-DON’T-!”

But it was too late.  There, underneath the duvet, was a slightly sweaty, very naked adult witch looking up at him with horrified embarrassment.

“Oh,” Severus said, freezing up.  He always did under horrible situations- most of the danger he’d been in his entire life generally hinged on whether he could remain stationary and blank-faced for long enough for whatever monster to leave him alone or go evil-monologuing all over the place, which was the same thing, really.  The duvet hung limply in his hands and Hermione, in her haste to cover her nudity, grabbed at it far too harshly.  Suddenly, Severus was tipping forward, his face still blank, though all the blankness in the world wouldn’t be able to stop the burning flush from filling his face. There were some awkward flailing as they both finally realized what was happening, and this only served to make things worse- when they finally stilled in their struggle, they were practically tied together.  Severus was panting, one arm splayed over Hermione’s chest, He pulled away with a curse and an apology, but didn’t get far- the duvet was wrapped around both of their arms.

“Well, this is awkward,” Hermione said, looking away as his eyes began to roam a bit too far south of their own accord.

“Understatement of the year, Hermione!” Severus replied angrily, more furious at himself for looking at...her...NO MUST NOT-

He turned his head and the movement upset his balance, sending his cheek crashing into something very soft and warm....

“Do you mind not nuzzling my breasts?” Hermione said stiffly. “I’m finding it hard to avoid impure thoughts.”

Severus was about to bite back a scathing reply when he froze. “Did you just say-”

“I’m naked, in bed with the man who I’ve been working tirelessly to cure all poisons with after saving his life.  Sure, you’re aloof and acerbic, and I would never, in a million years have expected to wake up in this situation-”

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but she shushed him.

“Let me finish, Severus! In fact, I had to pinch myself just to prove that you would come into my room of your own accord without it being some weird lucid dream!”

“So...what you’re saying...” Severus was aware of his breath hitching and growing hurried. He was practically panting over her as he looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of duplicity.

“I...I’m only disappointed that I’m the only naked one in this situation,” Hermione finished. “See? I told you; impure as they come.”

“If those are impure thoughts,” Severus replied, his voice throaty and whispery with the long-held desire he’d choked down for all those months in his official capacity as fellow research professional, “then mine are downright  _ wicked _ .”

“Oh, really?” Hermione whispered, her pupils wide and open as she unconsciously licked her lips.

“I could show you if you really...really...wanted to.” His lips were whispering against her cheek and she shuddered, her voice catching with a single word.

“ _ Severus _ .”

He was undone by the way she said his name and pressed kisses against her until he was sure that he would be struck dead by the cruel fates that had set out to make his life pure misery.  He couldn’t believe that he was deserving of such pleasure, such happiness-  And yet, she wanted him- she had opened her heart- he could feel it in the way her magic thrummed against his skin everywhere they touched. 

In the end, he magicked his clothing and the duvet off of the both of them and the thought of the heat and early-morning symposiums were the farthest things from their minds.  Everything fell to the floor, neatly folded. It was a fine bit of wandless magic, and even Hermione seemed impressed with it.  But, more than that, she seemed...impressed with  _ him _ .

“You brilliant, brilliant man,” she whispered, as they lay sweaty and spent together, afterwards.

“Oh? And what was so brilliant? The brilliant way that I tripped and tied us in knots or the brilliant way that I made us both miss a meeting that we were supposed to lead together?” Severus replied sardonically.

“Well, if you put it that way, it sounds rather terrible,” Hermione admitted, “but if the outcome is this-” she entwined her fingers in his and rolled on top of him, bending down to kiss his nose “-then the entire world can sod off for all I care!”

Severus blushed, his lips pulling up involuntarily into a poorly practiced smile that he quickly tried to hide behind his hand.

“Oh no you don’t,” Hermione said, pulling his hand away, “I want to see it.”

“My teeth are crooked and yellow,” Severus complained. “It looks creepy.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, you lovely man,” Hermione said, kissing him right on the teeth.

“You daft woman,” Severus spluttered, “who even does that?”

“Me. I do that.” Hermione said with a devilish grin, kissing his teeth again as he smiled even wider. “I’ll keep doing it too, because I like when you smile.”

“I like your smile better,” Severus said, kissing her lips. 

“Well, obviously,” Hermione said with a cheeky smirk, “my parents are  _ dentists _ .  Anything less than perfection would have meant exile from the Granger household.”

“I love your smile. And your scent. And your goddamn bossiness. And all of you, actually. I-” Severus looked away, embarrassed at having rambled for so long.

“I love you, Severus,” Hermione said, poking his nose gently. “and I’ll be late to a thousand symposiums if it means I get to say it to you every day.”

“A thousand is a bit much,” Severus remarked, which gave them both the case of the giggles. “I should think you’d stop being invited by the hundredth one.”

“Git!” Hermione squeaked with laughter. “I know, I shall kiss the gittiness out of you!”

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Severus replied, deadpan, “I shall have to lie here and allow the very sexy minx in my bed to ravage me! The things I do for Queen and country!”

Five seconds later, Hermione learned that Severus was horribly ticklish, and decided to use that to her advantage.

Five seconds after that, Severus had rolled her underneath him and pinned her down with kisses.

Ten seconds after that, they both found that their bodies had more than kissing in mind and lost themselves to desire.

In the end, they never did end up leaving the room, but neither much cared.

They already had everything they needed, after all.


End file.
